


Where my Heart Lies

by SaphiyasRevenge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Magic, Misunderstandings, Non-Canon Relationship, Runes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiyasRevenge/pseuds/SaphiyasRevenge
Summary: While stealing iridium in Stuttgart, Loki meets a beautiful girl named Hayley. He kidnaps her, but she doesn't seem to mind that much. He takes her as his lover, bringing her with him during the whole Chitauri ordeal.But there are so many things they don't know about the other.Is Loki the prince she was waiting for?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. A god of Hell and a princess of Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentions of sex and rape (mentions only)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you came in, the air went out  
> And every shadow filled up with doubt  
> I don't know who you think you are  
> But before the night is through  
> I wanna do bad things with you
> 
> (Bad Things - Jace Everett)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of sex and rape (mentions only)

The pristine marble staircase unravelled before him; it led to the main room of the palace, where the ball took place.

Loki smoothed out his jacket, straightened his scarf and made his way inside, looking around for the scientist -Heinrich Schafer was his name if he remembered correctly- from whom he would steal iridium. His green eyes surveyed the room keenly, spotting men and women in fancy getups pretending to enjoy each other’s company- yes, pretending; being the god of lies, he could sense their pretentiousness.

It made him chuckle.

While his gaze searched the crowd, someone caught his eye: a woman, standing with a group of friends on the other side of the room. She had wavy long hair, the colour of dark chocolate, which went well with her olive skin and lush blood-red lips. He liked her dress a lot too: the bodice consisted of black feathers in the front and black fabric in the back, with a green sash encompassing the waist; the skirt opened around her just enough to make her look elegant and royal, like a princess; it was green, with black tulle on top.

A wicked smirk spread on his lips as he thought

_Well, some fun won’t hurt me_

He strutted up to her and bowed; the chatter among her group of friends grew hushed, and they all stared and pointed while they giggled.

The princess who caught his attention rolled her eyes at her companions’ immaturity, unawarely making an even better impression on the demigod standing in front of her.

Loki extended a hand in her direction, smiling winsomely <<May I have this dance?>>

<<I appreciate the offer, sir, but I am not good at it; I’m afraid I’d step on your to->>

She couldn’t finish her sentence because he had already wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against himself <<I insist>>

Flabbergasted, the girl could just nod.

With a flick of his wrist, a soft song began to play. He guided her to the centre of the dance floor, holding her close; she would have protested, but this guy was just too appealing to resist.

Soon, they got lost in their dance. Everyone else just stared at them, too enthralled to move; even the other girls she came with were watching them, envy etched on their features.

The brunette in his arms seemed surprised: she had absolutely no idea when she had learned how to dance, but it felt… Natural, with him.

It was amazing

<<What’s your name, darling?>> Loki asked with a suave voice

<<Hayley>>

<<You look wonderful tonight, Hayley>> He purred, tightening his grip on her waist, pulling her even closer. Her chest was pressed against his own, and he lowered his gaze; the bodice of this dress accentuated it just right

<<Eyes up here, Mr>> She snapped.

When he looked at her once again he was met with a frown, and he laughed <<Oh, Hayley>> He drawled in her ear <<You are not the one giving orders. I am, pet>>

She shivered slightly, and he smirked proudly. When he dipped her, he spotted the scientist

<<Excuse me for a moment>>

He let go of her and headed toward the man, grabbing him roughly.

Hayley observed, horrified, as he extracted a strange object from his pocket and placed it on the man’s iris while he screamed.

In the meantime, his forces had surrounded the place.

He soon grabbed Hayley again and hurried out of the building

<<Get off me! You’re batshit crazy!>>

She put up a fight, but he didn’t pay attention to her shrieks as he escorted her outside.

* * *

_*At Loki’s hiding place*_

Hayley squealed as he ushered her into the bedroom, closing the door behind himself. She observed him, worried, while he eyed her ravenously

<<Did I tell you you look wonderful tonight, darling? Good enough to eat>> Loki purred

<<What do you want from me?>>

He chortled deviously, making her recede against the wall. To no avail: he was on to her in mere seconds

<<Oh, darling, you must really be an idiot if you haven’t understood it yet>>

She growled

<<And you must really be a fool if you think I’ll let you have your way with me without resistance>>

A smirk appeared on his lips

<<All the more fun, sweetheart>>

She loured at him

<<What are you?>>

That question surprised him

<<Excuse me?>>

<<I said what are you? You can’t be human. I know you’re not>>

The demigod snickered

<<You’re smarter than I thought>>

A snort followed his words

<<Can’t say that’s a compliment; I’m sure you thought I was a knucklehead>>

He approached her with a smirk, grabbing her wrists

<<You’ll prove you’re not if you give in to me without fighting>>

She wrestled to free herself from him, in vain

<<If you’re not a fool, you know that’s not going to happen>>

<<More fun for me, darling. I’m going to win anyway>>

<<What are you?>> She insisted.

Loki stilled for a moment.

He looked into her eyes, not sure what to search for, but he found it: that something told him to reveal himself to her, so he did.

When he transformed, she gasped

<<This is what I am>>

He expected anything but what actually happened.

Her hands skimmed over the patterns of his now blue skin while her eyes followed, occasionally rising to meet his ruby irises. He had let go of her arms, and was now holding her by the hips, avidly drinking in every expression on her face.

Incredulity flooded through him as he watched the vivid interest and curiosity with which she conducted her exploration. Revulsion, disgust, terror, loathing... There was nothing of the sort in the way her fingers caressed his cheekbones, lightly hovering over his lips.

Not even acceptance or pity, just... Fascination, if he dared say so.

He had never experienced this with anyone, ever, and it was doing wonders to his heart: he could feel it stretch in his chest, becoming bigger and finally beating. It was terrifying, but it made him feel wonderful

<<This is...>>

<<Horrible? Hideous? Horrifying?>> He tried to sound angry, but everything in her had neutralised any rage or reluctance he might have been feeling.

The woman shook her head with a soft smile

<<Incredible. Are you a mutant?>>

<<No, I’m a Frost Giant>>

Hayley brushed a fingertip over his collar bone. He looked at her lips, slightly parted and still gleaming with lipstick; they made him yearn to kiss her, and he fought hard against the impelling need, not to ruin the moment

_What is happening to me? What am I feeling this way?_

<<It’s incredible, really>>

She shivered and he instinctively hugged her closer; her cheeks lightly tinged with red

<<Are you cold?>>

She chuckled

<<Not really, no>>

His lips curved in a smile, as if they had a mind of their own.

It confused him, but he didn’t resist it.

She matched his grin with one of her own, resting her hands on his chest.

Loki reverted to his human form

<<It’s the first time someone reacts like this, am I right?>> She asked softly.

He nodded, still staring at her face.

Her smile turned sad

<<I’m sorry you had to endure that; no one should experience that kind of pain. I know what it means to be rejected...>>

_Why am I listening to her? Why do I care about these... Feelings?_

He shook his head

<<By your own family? I doubt it>>

She hugged him tighter, amazing him. Her cheek was pressed against his chest

<<I’m sorry>>

He cupped her chin and raised her head to look into her eyes. He was the god of lies, he could have spotted the insincerity from a mile away, if there had been any…

No.

The only things he saw, gazing into her depths of dark chocolate, were compassion, pain, empathy...

Nothing he had ever known by someone other than his mother.

And so soon, at that!

Even after he had kidnapped her, because that’s basically what he had done to her.

The brunette snorted softly

<<Yeah, I didn’t really appreciate the lack of manners with which you escorted me from the building>> She admitted, startling him at how closely she had followed his train of thought <<However... I’m sure it was obvious I wasn’t really enjoying myself. I’ve been “blackmailed” to come to the party.

Thank you for rescuing me... Even though you’re locking me up, so that makes you the evil witch…

Are you a prince, by any chance?>>

<<I am. Why?>>

Her eyebrows shot up high on her forehead, evidencing her amazement

<<Whoa, I’ve never met a real prince>>

Her surprise made him laugh

<<Now you have>>

After chuckling some more, Loki shook his head to clear his thoughts

<<We’ve been talking for hours! I brought you here for another reason>>

Her glare returned

<<You do know this is rape, right?>>

He gave an insouciant shrug

<<No it’s not. You’re going to surrender to me>>

She chortled

<<Oh, honey... I never back down. Ever>>

<<There’s always a first time, darling>>

A sudden blush appeared on her cheeks

<<Speaking of first times...>>

He arched an eyebrow

<<You... Are a virgin?>>

She nodded.

He was even more befuddled.

She sighed

<<Yes I am, so if you really have to have your way with me, at least be gentle, please>>

Did he have time to be gentle? Did he have the patience? No.

But with her…

He squeezed her even closer

<<Do you want me?>>

_Why on Earth am I asking? I will have her regardless! Why am I being kind right now?_

Hayley nodded shyly

<<Obviously, no woman wouldn’t want this>>

She hit him playfully

<<Idiot>>

<<Darling>>

And he kissed her. Deeply, enveloping her in his arms.

She responded by cradling his face in her hands and pressing her lips more against his.

Both were surprised at how much they liked it, and by the amount of passion and ardour they were putting into it.

Nevertheless, he could still feel her tension.

_Her bravery is admirable, I have to admit; still, she is wise enough to know I’m too strong for her, but she won’t be submissive. Better this way, I enjoy a challenge_

Loki let his hands trail down and was pleasantly surprised when she didn’t even wince; rather, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss

_Strangely, I really need to... Ease her worries._

_It makes no sense, because I don’t care._

_Or do I? I just have to..._

He caressed her back and she instantly relaxed, angling her head.

He smiled in the kiss, pulling her toward the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of a "Beauty and the Beast" situation


	2. Her Charms are Better Suited to Ruin than to Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time I try to get a little closer  
> You shut down and the conversation's over  
> I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark  
> Show me your private parts  
> Give it up baby, what are you afraid of?  
> Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of  
> We get naked but I can't undress your heart  
> Show me your private parts, show me your private parts  
> Show me your private parts, show me your private parts
> 
> (Private Parts - Halestorm ft. James Michael)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Hayley's perspective.
> 
> In this chapter there are some poems I've written specifically for the story. They are my original work and cannot be copied or divulged without my consent or without acknowledging me as the author.

Weeks passed, or was it months?

Hayley had lost count.

Being trapped in Loki’s hideout, guarded by strange and frightening aliens under his command was taking a toll on her more and more: each day dragged on and on without any change, and she always did the same things, trapped in the same four walls all the time.

What hurt the most, though, was waking up in bed alone after spending the night with him. Every time she knew it wasn’t a dream, if the rumpled sheets and his scent lingering in the air were anything to judge by, and yet… The other side of the mattress was cold and empty every single morning by the time she woke up.

It would be useless to try and catch him in the act: he had enough stealth and magic to simply vanish from her embrace if he wished, and that was exactly what he did.

The thought made her heart bleed, and she threw the covers off for what felt like the umpteenth time, reaching for her clothes.

While she got dressed, her mind made the most of the silence and solitude to berate her venomously

_Why are you still here? He’s just using you; the fact that he chose you doesn’t make you anything special._

_You are being a fool, falling in love with him while he couldn’t care less about you_

The brunette cringed, cursing when, in her distraction, she pierced her skin with one of the dress’s clasps.

Yes, she was falling in love with him.

He intrigued her, he fascinated her, but most of all, he made her feel loved.

It was terribly ironic, considering he treated her like a prostitute or a concubine, but every time he held her in his arms and kissed her, she forgot about all the tears that had fallen from her eyes in his name. Her brain shouted every kind of foul insults at her, calling her all kinds of fool, but she ignored every rational thought inside her head.

Was that what addiction felt like? Probably.

One more high would get her through the pain of waiting for the next one.

Yes, that was an addiction.

The first time they’d been together was absolutely perfect: he was gentle, caring and tender, a far cry from what he’d become: he was never violent, but lately… Lately she felt as though he was building a wall around him, trying to usher her out and make her stay away. Hayley knew very well that letting someone else see the darkest sides of oneself was a challenge like no other -perhaps she wasn’t as damaged as Loki, but she’d been broken and beaten enough in her lifetime.

Nevertheless, after sharing such an intimate moment with him, she began to think that what they had was special… After all he let her see his true form without much fuss, and she was entirely sincere when she told him she found it fascinating.

It had all disappeared like a wonderful dream when the morning comes, like he did before she woke up every day.

Now every time they shared a bed -she couldn’t bring herself to call it anything else anymore- he was distant, locked in a dimension so faraway that nothing she did could ever reach him. If she dared to speak to him or touch him tenderly, he would look at her with a glare so haunted and threatening that it frightened into silence.

As soon as he was done, she cried. For him, for her, for whatever was causing them to drift apart… She could feel there was something wrong with him, and it worried her to no end.

She wanted to be close to him, to help him, but he wouldn’t let her… So she employed her time the only way she could: reading books.

It helped her distract herself from the pain, from the wait and everything else that tormented her. Besides, the topics were actually interesting.

Loki didn’t know that Hayley could read runes, not that he cared at that point: he was truly just using her, much to her dismay. The first time she’d picked up a book of his she wondered if he would be cross with her, but not she did not give a damn: it would still be more of a reaction than the catatonic presence he granted her at night and no more.

Heaving a sigh, the brunette pressed her finger on the small injury for a few seconds; when she removed it, the injury was healed.

During her time alone in her prison cell- the luxury only enhanced this feeling- she’d made quite an interesting discovery: she had powers.

It felt incredible, being able to actually convey the spells and charms described in the musty, enormous old tomes that were piled in her glorified manhole.

The brunette had no idea she was capable of that. Was that why Loki had chosen her?

No, it couldn’t be: he would have asked her to use her powers in the name of whatever twisted revenge he was plotting long ago, if that had been the case.

How was it possible that he failed to sense her magic? There had to be something wrong with him, something very, very wrong…

Of course she was worried, she loved him. And yet…

After undergoing so much pain for so long, she had no strength left to do something about it: caring per se was becoming a titanic effort, since their relationship was clearly one-way.

Perhaps he didn’t trust her; perhaps he thought her affection was circumstantial and false. Wasn’t he supposed to be the god of lies and deceit?

Once more, Hayley had to fight against the anguish of knowing that he was in pain. The frustration stemming from her powerlessness was atrocious, but there was not much she could do: he was not letting her in, no matter how much she begged and pleaded.

Maybe one day she would be strong enough to confront him. That idea motivated her to sharpen her skills.

Hayley was not stupid; far from it, actually.

She took care to master first of all the spells that would help her conceal her newfound abilities, like silencing charms and the creation of clones. Thus, she was able to pore over volume after volume of magic tricks and try them out without her guardians catching her red-handed- who knew what they would do to her if they found out. Yes, Loki was supposed to be in charge of them, but for some reason, it didn’t feel like that.

Sighing, the brown-haired girl picked a well-read tome from the closest shelf and plonked herself down on the bed, opening it at the page she’d reached the previous day. Skimming the yellowish paper with her finger, she began to read out loud

<< _The darkness allows us to see,_

_and yet to see,_

_you have to fight the darkness itself._

_Take strength from pain,_

_convey it in your veins,_

_let it become one with yourself_ >>

It was absolutely wonderful; Hayley always loved poetry, and those books were making her discover wonderful stanzas. Even better, the spell gave her the necessary power to release an actual flame from her hand, much brighter and warmer than the one she’d produced last time.

The smile on her face shone almost as bright as the fire on her fingers; she was really getting the hang of it

<<Maybe I can try again… Let’s see…>>

The girl flipped the page to find the opposite spell to the one she’d just cast. Taking a deep breath, she proceeded to recite it

<< _One without the other is no more,_

_in equilibrium, there is war_

_the key is learning to walk the line._

_So when flames destroy, pray for ice,_

_and when ice kills, pay the price_

_for fire, the horizon’s a rim so fine_ >>

Once again she felt a surge of power flow right through her. This time, however, the outcome was not fire but ice, as explained by the poem.

Her entire limb grew cold and, when she touched the book again, she spotted crystals of snow on the pages.

The smile on her face somehow got even bigger

<<One more…>>

After some research, her eyes landed on a spell that intrigued her, so she decided to try her hand with it- literally

<< _Every time the world dies_

_a new era is bestowed by the skies_

_never be broken, learn to bend._

_Like flowing canes in the winds of change_

_who lie down while the storms rage_

_and resurrect when they end_ >>

Hayley got her wish when green vines sprouted from her fingers, twisting around her forearm with grace; a little additional effort gifted her with small white flowers blooming on her skin, and she felt a small tear trickle down her cheek: it was beautiful.

The knowledge that it was her doing amazed her even more.

Finally feeling happy again, she lay her hand on the wall and let the plants colonise her room, bringing some much-needed cheerfulness to the drab cell.

The white flowers even graced her hair, making her giggle and stand up to look in a mirror: she looked pretty like that.

Would Loki notice?  
Probably not.

Luckily, that thought was not enough to make her sad again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She has similar powers to Loki, and she is using his books to learn new skills.  
> I do know that Loki probably didn't enjoy luxury during his time with the Chitauris, but I altered the canon for my story.  
> Let me know what you think :)


	3. They say if you love someone, set them free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you hear me? 'Cause I'm lost  
> And I may never come back again  
> And while my heart keeps holding on  
> I know I'll never be the same again
> 
> (Can You Hear Me - Korn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Loki's perspective

Loki was lost in his thoughts, walking toward the room reserved for Hayley. Well, stumbling, to be more precise.

He hadn’t been himself for weeks, and he could see it every time he caught a glimpse of his reflection; he felt it in his mind, in his emotions, in everything he was… Or no longer was.

He barely managed to keep up his usual facade of detachedness and teasing, his last resort to push away unwanted attention.

  
Hayley.

Truth be told, her affection fell in the exact opposite category, but what made him classify it as unwanted was the incredibly strong effect it had on him. His resolve was growing weaker day by day, and it was also thanks to the breathtaking brunette that he had not surrendered just yet.

The nights he spent with her were his escape, the sole moment he had to enjoy being himself, without having to hide that he actually had feelings.

Unfortunately, even that was about to change

“ _If you do not obey we will take that sweet, precious girl of yours. I’m sure the master will enjoy spending some time with her…_ ”

The Other’s words rang ominously in his ears, making him walk faster and faster toward what had become his second bedroom. If only Hayley saw the one he actually slept in, she’d understand… And he couldn’t let her.

Especially after what the revolting creature had said; sure, there had not been any specific threat, but he would have preferred that, to be honest.

It was so vague, yet terrifying. Hearing it on repeat inside his mind, so faraway like a shout in space and yet so close, looming over their heads…

Her head. He was terrified.

The demigod feared both for her safety and for his heart, if what he had in his chest could still be described as such; Hayley always said -used to, at least: he no longer spent enough time with her as of late to enjoy a proper conversation- he had a heart of gold under his crusty exterior, but he never believed it…

As if to prove him wrong, the withered shred in his chest that once was a muscle began beating again, just for her. It began to beat for the amazing smiles she gave him, for the intensity in her chocolate eyes as she held his gaze, for the warmth he felt whenever he was next to her…

For the feeling of being loved for who he was, something that he had been denied for so long.

Now… Now he’d have to make her hate someone that wasn’t him.

He had to make her hate him, so she would leave.

Truth be told he was surprised she hadn’t already, given how badly he treated her. At first it had been heavenly, finally feeling something again, and something that was not pain. Then…

As time went by, it all spoiled; it began to hurt, badly.

The growing awareness of what he felt for her.

The rising fear for her safety.

The spiralling pain that she felt, and how it took him less and less effort to perceive it; it simply radiated from her.

He felt like a monster for putting her in danger, for making her suffer so much, and he wanted to kick himself for it all, for falling for her in the first place.

He thought back to the day he first met her and cursed himself for being so stupid; he should have never taken her with him. It was supposed to be a little fun, only that.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. He felt even more selfish for that, but Hayley was the best thing that happened to him in a long time; one of the best things that ever happened to him in his entire life, he’d bet.

He knew that, without Hayley, everything would be a thousand times worse, but he couldn’t bring himself to take advantage of her- not more than he already was, his subconscious reprimanded.

The thought of blaming her, of being angry because he could no longer think only of himself did not even cross his mind.

Who was his master, the Other or his love for Hayley? Yes, his feelings were beginning to be more of a torture than something to sustain him through the pain.

The trickster gritted his teeth, adjusting his hair to the best of his abilities. The sight of her door made his stomach flinch, and only a titanic effort saved him from retreat. He could have sworn he heard a voice in his ears, saying something about how she must mean much to him, if he was willing to put her needs before his.

A shudder ran down his spine; it wasn’t a voice but rather his own thoughts, that sounded more and more like the Other’s hissing each passing day.

No, he decided; what he felt for the feisty brunette was the only remaining beacon of light in his existence, and he had to protect it. Holding on to that conviction, the black-haired deity stepped inside the room without even knocking, taking on the coldest and most forbidding mask he could.

It proved to be a difficult task : the sight of the woman lying on his bed in a silver robe, snuggled against his pillow while she read a book almost did him in.

He harrumphed, effectively distracting her from the scribbles

<<Loki>> She called unenthusiastically, unawarely delivering a fatal blow to his already weak resistance.  
It was working: they were drifting apart.

Was it good or bad?

Not selfishness, but his anguish clung to the spunky female in desperation. Luckily, he was able to use that as a push in the right direction

<<Are you surprised to see me?>>

<<As a matter of fact I am>> She sighed, slamming the tome closed with a dull thud <<This visit is out of the normal schedule>>

<<You should know better than to question me>>

<<I stopped trying to understand a long time ago>> She shrugged.

He did not know how much of a lie that was, so the hurt he felt was real. Years of experience helped him turn it into anger.

With a grunt he stepped closer to her, yanking her against his chest before he slammed his lips against her. The woman basically melted in his embrace.

It made him think that maybe, just maybe, she liked him too.

That would be a huge problem.

But no, wait, his brain pointed out: if she felt for him even a fraction of what he felt for her, she would be fighting more.

More anger.

Yet, he did not manage to hate her. Not for making him love her nor for making him doubt everything he was.

He needed her, and the thought that he had to let her go tore him apart.

But he’d never let her know that.

He had one last time to enjoy her company, to try to make her understand what she was for him without actually telling her out loud. The rational part of him hoped she would not understand, never, but his heart screamed for her to help him, prayed that she would see right through his facade and help the soul that was withering inside. She did, a little, with her affection, but he needed more than that.

And he was forsaking any chance he had to ever obtain it.

* * *

It happened a few hours later, when Hayley woke up a little too early for him to be gone. He could have used his powers, but weakness was taking over him and he chose not to.

Thus, the beautiful brunette caught him exactly when he was about to finish getting dressed; her reaction was everything he hoped for and nothing that he needed

<<So this is it, then>> She groused, glaring at him in the mirror he was looking himself into <<I do not even have the dignity of a whore>>

<<You have bed and board; what do you want more?>>

<<Things you do not understand, apparently>> The woman hissed, reaching for her robe and swiftly wrapping it around herself <<I won’t even try to make you>>

<<That’s surprisingly wise of you>>

<<Unlike anything else I’ve been doing lately>>

<<I’ll have you know I’ve been often called wise, and clever>>

<<Sneaky and mischievous more likely>> She hissed again

_I wish you’d see who I really am_

<<I am the god of mischief, after all>>

<<Yes, the god of lies. Apparently one of the tasks that come with this title is to make innocent people believe in absurdities>>

<<Oh, I wouldn’t call you innocent, darling>>

Hayley grinned sardonically, snorting uncouthly

<<You’re right, I’m not>>

<<And it’s exactly because of me>> The demigod mocked her.

She grew angry

<<You’re right again. You took everything from me: my innocence, my life, my h->> She suddenly trailed off, and he froze.

_Was she about to say heart?  
Do I want her to say heart?  
_

_No. I could not let her go if she loved me_

<<My home>> She finished and he sighed in relief, but the nagging voice inside his mind told him it was not what she really meant.

He chose to ignore it as best as he could

<<You can leave, if you don’t want to be here>>

The atmosphere stilled suddenly.

Hayley was frozen, trying to find another meaning to the harsh words he’d just uttered.

Loki felt the deep pangs of guilt, but he couldn’t tell her the truth. He asked himself why she couldn’t see through his lies, and he was reminded that she was, after all, a human, with no magical power.

It was ironic, terribly so, how being a frail human being brought her safety, while his supernatural nature signified his death, yet there they were

<<You brought me here>>

<<I have no need for you that I can’t satisfy with someone else>> Another huge lie that sounded so terribly convincing falling from his lips <<You are nothing more than a concubine, easily replaced>>

_I didn’t know my powers included feeling true pain_

Apparently they did, because as soon as he’d hissed those false insults a wave of agony washed over him; was it his or hers? He did not know anymore

_Please, make her hate me. I won’t be able to let he go if there is even a small chance that she may feel something other than hatred for me_

His plan seemed to be working. The glare in Hayley’s eyes grew more threatening than he’d ever expected from her, far more intimidating that he would have given her credit for

<<Fine. Since I’m so unwanted here, I will leave>>

<<I won’t be taking you back, darling>>

No, he wouldn’t. Not just because he couldn’t -given his “pact” with the Other and so on, but also because a small part of him was still calling out to her.

  
The brunette shrugged, glaring at him fiercely. The determination that oozed from her was impressive

<<I do not need you, I never have>>

He snorted

<<I’m looking forward to seeing how you’ll be able to escape>>

* * *

He hadn’t meant to make it sound like a challenge, but she apparently took it as such. During one of the experiments he and his soldiers, so to say, were conducting with the Tesseract to create a portal to the Earth, she somehow snuck up on them and ran through the passage before anyone could stop her, fighting off a few guards in the process.

Loki silently cried out in relief: she was free; she would be safe.

His heart, instead, cried out in pain

_She’ll never want to speak to me, to be close to me… I’ll never see her again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayley's not giving up on him, even if she went away. She's badly hurt though.
> 
> Loki's not being mushy, he's worried about her because he's in love.


	4. The fine line between love and hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your legacy lives on  
> And you are by our side  
> Right here with me  
> The time has come for you to fly  
> Now that you're free  
> You will always live in me
> 
> (Legacy of Odio - In This Moment)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayley's perspective

<<There he is!>>  
<<I’ve seen him! I’ll get him!>> Thor screamed, launching himself in the air to go after his brother.

* * *

A few months had passed from the last time Hayley had seen Loki.

Immediately after plummeting back to Earth -apparently her studies gave her many more powers than she would have hoped for- she had joined the Avengers.

It took a while to make them trust her enough to accept her in the team. After all, she had been Loki’s confidante -she used that word instead of lover, but it seemed ridiculous even to her. He took away everything from her, kept her out of his business and his heart, while she made the mistake of letting him in hers.

She had to pass a few tests- namely all the members of the team subjecting her to peculiar trials to determine if they could trust her or not.

What she’d learned from her experience with the trickster was that trust built on resentment and harsh feelings was the best, most resilient kind of trust in the world. In fact, she’d developed such a resentment toward the demigod that she was ready to beat him as soon as she set eyes on him, but not kill him.

Never kill.

As much as she hated it, the brunette knew her heart belonged to the gold-and-green clad prince; it had from their very first dance. She tried to suppress her feelings, the nagging voice that told her he felt something for her to…

To no avail.

She missed him more with each passing day, and it probably showed on her face every time she spoke of tactics and similar topics with the other superheroes. Maybe that was why they still held some mistrust against her.

Hayley did not really care; she was too sore from getting attached to someone to form new relationships, and part of her still wanted to protect Loki, no matter how many tears she cried for him at night, alone in her room.

Many. Too many, way too many.

The tests she’d been subjected too revealed something she already knew, but it hurt her deeply to be reminded of it. It got to the point where, no matter their suspicions, the Avengers felt something akin to pity for her.

After all she must have been the most unlucky confidante in the world, knowing so little of the other party’s plans.

Even more tears to cry, but she’d grown used to it by then; if anything, they made the superheroes trust her more, even if just a little.

It was still something.

The hardest part in becoming acclimatised to living in the Tower had been Thor.

The blond hunk, like her, was torn between brotherly love and need to surrender to the evidence, since his sibling had apparently embarked on a killing spree to conquer the entire planet. She loved Loki, she really did, with all her heart, but how could she counter his accusations when she had some of her own to make?  
How could she defend him when she’d seen his work -a small part of it- firsthand? She became more and more horrified with each new particular she discovered about his dealings.

It made her feel scared, somehow even disgusted. How could she fall in love with a- with amurderer?

  
Her heart was torn apart into millions of shreds.

Speaking of which, Mjolnir had smashed the strange shuttle-like thing Loki had been floating around on, and now the two brothers were fighting. Somehow, Loki had gotten the upper hand.

The team had not really agreed on a fighting strategy before the battle: currently, most of the others were dealing with Chitauris, but Hayley had other plans, and those plans included a certain raven-haired demigod, for a number of reasons.

First of all, revenge: the image of herself ripping Loki a new one felt immensely satisfactory to the brunette. Then, deep down, there were the _true_ reasons.

She needed answers: she needed to know what she’d done for him to hate her so, and she knew she would not find them if the Avengers got him first. Besides, she feared what they would do to him after the battle, if they won- for now it looked improbable, but anything could happen, as her meeting with the lanky trickster had taught her.

It was time for her to unleash her powers.

Hayley was very proud of her collection of spell books, but she took care to keep it hidden. Again, it had been one of the first charms she mastered.

Who knows what Tony, Steve and the others would have said if they knew of her manuals, and let’s not forget about Thor… The older Odinson would have surely recognised those from miles away, leading to more accusations being heaped on her head.

That was the last thing she wanted. What she needed was alone time to practice, and learn some new tricks. Finally, the moment to put to use the new skills she had acquired had come.

The world became smaller and smaller under Hayley’s feet as she soared in the air, headed for the summit of the Avenger’s tower, where a blown-out-of-proportion siblings tiff was taking place.

Loki was losing ground, but he still out up one hell of a fight. There it was, the stab: his favourite trick of all time, she mused with an eye-roll.

What really got to her was the way he looked.

It felt like a kick to the stomach, making her winded.

He was even more bedraggled than she remembered: his body was gaunt, his hair was unkempt and his eyes were glazed; they held such an unfathomable despair that she froze for a moment.

What did she miss? What was wrong with him?

Somehow, the trickster managed to hit his brother hard enough to knock him out for a while. That was when she came into play

<<Look who we have here>> He teased. Hayley’s heart skipped a beat: never had a smile looked so forced <<Hayley. I see you joined the enemy>>

<<I am trying to right the wrongs I made>> She countered with a vehemence that she did not really feel.

He spun the sceptre in his hand, adopting a combat stance <<Well, let’s settle this. Let me see if the monster I created is powerful enough to defeat me>>

She faltered for a moment: did that mean he knew of her powers? Surely he couldn’t have missed the theft of his magic books.

It did not matter anyway.

Alighting on the concrete, Hayley mimicked his stance

<<Fine>>

The fight began. It went on for a while, though no one seemed to take notice of it. Thor was still out cold, and the rest of the team was busy fighting off the strange-looking aliens that were invading the city.

It went on for a while without a true winner, just each of them taking turns with having the upper hand. Then, calamity struck.

Hayley managed to get a hold of Loki.

In the months that had passed from their last encounter, thanks to the female’s determination and her hard work, her knowledge and abilities had progressed a lot. Now, she could number telepathy among her talents.

It had not worked on Loki until then because he could not allow anyone to even peer into his mind, but as soon as they came into contact, everything changed.

A wall was lifted, and she was not only able to peer into his mind, but to see right down to the depths of his soul.

She did not like what she saw: all the suffering, the pain…

She saw the tortures he’d undergone at the hands of the Other and his master, how they had blackmailed him; she saw the lengths he had gone to trying to ensure the safety of the planet those creatures wanted to destroy; she saw how happy being with her made him…

Last but not least, she saw the love he had for her; she could feel it like a raw current that joined him to her, and her to him.

It was a shattering, ground-breaking discovery. It was so incredible that they both froze, even if the reasons behind his amazement were different from those behind hers.

A worm. At that moment, Hayley felt like a worm: all those accusations, all the blame, all the anger and the hate… They were all groundless.

Loki had sacrificed himself for her, for them, for the whole planet, bearing the brunt of both the alien’s hunger and humanity’s anger.  
Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place.

Aside from that though, she now knew he loved her. He loved her so much he let her go, trying to save her from the clutches of the Other and whatever creature he- it- he obeyed to.

He loved her so much that being away from her wore him out slowly, day by day, and underwent it anyhow, for her safety.

A worm.

She felt like a useless, unworthy worm.

_I should have known there was something wrong with him._

_I should have been there for him._

_I’m sorry_

It all happened in a moment: Thor regained consciousness, the rest of the Avengers joined him, Loki was chained and gagged…

Hayley did not remember much of it, it was all a blur; she just vaguely recalled screaming no over and over again, trying to get Loki out of their hands.

She did not have an escape plan in mind, a defence, nothing. She just wanted to have him close again, she’d missed him so badly.

It only resulted in both of them being put in jail cells though, as far apart from each other as possible.


	5. The sun will shine on us again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
> When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
> And I held your hand through all of these years  
> But you still have  
> All of me
> 
> (My Immortal - Evanescence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayley's perspective

<<Please brother, please>>

<<Now you call me brother? Now you try to talk to me, and only to ask me for a favour?>>

<<I’m not asking for myself! I’m asking for her, dammit!>>

This was what Hayley came to: two male voices screaming at the top of their lungs.

It took her a while to piece things together and realise the two idiots who were shouting -giving her a bad headache- were Thor and Loki.

Loki.

At the mere thought of his name the brown-haired woman abruptly sat up, whipping her head around frantically to look for him. When she found him, half of her recoiled and the other half was relieved: he was still chained, but he looked slightly better, as if the weight of the world had been removed from his shoulder.

Just like that, the visions she had earlier all came back to her in a nauseating wave, and she almost fainted again; she did not like to see the man she loved in pain, be it emotional or physical.

The slight noise was enough to notify the whole room that she was awake.

Her lover -now she could call him that, she decided- instantly looked at her with concern, but he couldn’t move one step closer.

Who she found beside her bed was Dr Banner, inspecting her closely like a lab experiment or something

<<What- What’s happening?>>

<<You lost consciousness when they tried to take you away, so we brought you to the medical ward; you’re still a criminal though, and you’re under arrest>>

<<She’s with child, you bastard! You cannot keep her in custody if she is expecting a child!>> Loki bellowed.

There it was, her deepest secret.

She was carrying a baby, Loki’s baby to be precise.

_He must have found out when we touched_

Her anxiety spiked, and Hayley looked around frantically: she did not want any of them to know of the baby, mainly for fear they would try to take him or her away, especially since the father was the most wanted intergalactic criminal around.

That was the last thing she wanted. She needed her baby like air- like she needed Loki, though she’d desperately tried not to need him anymore.

To no avail.

Many surprised and curious eyes turned toward her

<<Is it true?>>

_Well, joke’s up now_ , she sighed

<<Yes, it is>>

<<You cannot hold her prisoner while she is expecting a child!>>

<<Hey, Reindeer Games, you don’t get to tell us what to do>> Tony sneered <<Your girlfriend, or whatever she is, is a criminal; she tried to help you from the inside, and she is as guilty as you are. So yes, you’re both under arrest>>

<<No, she did not help me! She knew nothing of what I was doing!>>

The tricker seemed to be possessed by some kind of demon: he was fighting with energy that came out of nowhere, but no one seemed to believe him

<<Then why was she defending you when we found you?>>

<<Yeah; if she hates you as you say, shouldn’t she have tried to stop you?>>

<<She did! We were duelling just before you invaded the roof!>>

Natasha snorted

<<And why should we trust you?>>

At that moment, Loki did something no one expected from him: he begged

<<I just want her and my child to be safe.

Please.

I’ll do anything>>

<<We don’t believe you, Reindeer Games. The game is over, and you lost; as simple as that.

We will do something about both mother and child, but now you will go to jail an->>

<<NO!>>

In the split of a second Hayley managed to jump off the stretcher she was lying in, throwing herself at Loki and wrapping her arms around him <<NO ONE IS TOUCHING HIM!>>

The Avengers were in combat stances again, but Hayley did not move.

Loki wrapped his arms around her to the best of his abilities, but his chains restrained him heavily.

Neither of them moved

<<Hayley, please>> The demigod pleaded <<I’m going down; don’t sink with me. Our baby needs you>>

<<You are innocent>> She cried out, cradling his face in her hands <<I know you are, I’ve seen it.

Tell them the truth>>

<<Why should I?>>

<<Do it for me! Do it for our son, or daughter! We both need you, don’t you see that?>>

<<Who would believe me?>>>

Actual tears trickled down her cheeks while she shook him

<<I don’t care. Do something, make them see what you really did like you made me.

Please>>

They stayed like that for a while, staring into each other’s eyes.

It was pure torture. Finally neither of them was hiding their feelings anymore, and it made them feel horrible that they’d been so blind.

Once again, the moment was too short and interrupted by the Avengers: Thor grabbed Loki’s neckline and yanked him away from her, while Dr Banner and Steve seized Hayley, who put up a hell of a resistance

<<No! Please, no! I need to stay with him! Let me go!>>

Her prayers fell on deaf ears. She fainted again, and the last thing she saw were Loki’s emerald eyes glancing at her with a longing that made her cry even more.

* * *

More time passed. Hayley lived in the Tower, watched 24/7 like a maximum-security-prison criminal

_At least I have medical assistance for the baby_

That was her only consolation.

Her bump grew to a considerable size, so big that it made it hard for her to move around, but that was the only change in her situation.

The brunette spent all her time worrying about whether or not they would take her baby away; she spoke to no one, lay in bed all day and ate the meals they gave her.

Everything made her miss the time she had spent as Loki’s prisoner instead of theirs

_If only I had not been so blind… If only I would have seen that he needed me…_

Loki.

He was on Asgard somewhere, alone in a cell like her, thinking of her and the baby like she was thinking of him. Unfortunately telepathy did not cover such great distances, and she could not reach out to him in any other way.

Still, the feisty female didn’t resign herself to the fact that she would never see him again; she simply waited, ignoring any kind of interaction attempt that came from someone in the team or related to it, not even for news about the man she loved.

If they did not trust her, she would not trust them either. They did not deserve her time anyway, especially after they separated her from Loki.

* * *

<<Ah!>> Hayley woke up one night seized by a burning pain that radiated from her lower back.

Panic overtook her as she realised what was happening: it was time for the baby to be born, and she would be alone for it.

Without Loki.

The woman tried to sit up and bolster her back with the cushion behind her, biting down on the blanket to weather through the first wave of agony. She did not want to call anyone, but it would be extremely hard to give birth to the child of a Frost Giant and whatever she was without help.

Luckily, when she screamed again, someone appeared

<<Hayley>> Bruce called, stepping closer <<I’m here to help you>>

As soon as he tried to touch her though, she snarled at him like a rabid dog

<<Don’t touch me! The only person who can is Loki, and since you don’t let him here, no one will! Back off!>>

<<He was only trying to help>> Steve accused

<<I don’t care! I want Loki here!>>

<<No can do, princess>> Tony snorted

<<Then back off and give me some space>>

<<Listen you, prissy princ->>

The billionaire could only utter those words before she pushed him away with a flick of her wrist; he landed against the wall with a thump, groaning in pain.

Everyone else glared at her, but she did not care; unadulterated fury was etched on her features, and she barked

<<NO ONE IS TOUCHING ME, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?>>

Tony huffed in annoyance while Steve helped him up.

The brunette cried out in agony again, sinking her nails in the mattress as she gasped for breath <<Fuck, it hurts>>

Bruce stepped forward again

<<If you’d just let us->>

<<No>> She cried, actual tears trickling down her cheeks <<You took him away from me. You want to take my baby away too.

I don’t want your help, I don’t need you>>

For once, no one in the room had anything to counter with. They were used to seeing her enraged, furious even, but never so broken, so hopeless.

It suddenly made sense, the way she treated Tony and all of them in general: she was scared.

Who wouldn’t be in her place?

<<Damn, she must really love him>> Clint murmured, staring at her with a sympathetic smile

<<It would seem so…>>

<<It is so, you assholes>> Hayley hissed, slumping against the cushion when another wave of pain passed <<You can stop gossiping like teenage girls; I can hear you>>

<<Sorry>>

<<Take your apologies and shove it up your- ah!>> Another muscular spasm cut her breath short.

Tony tried to lighten the situation with a small joke

<<Nice going, Lady Lo->>

He probably shouldn’t have.

In spite of the incredible amount of pain she was in, the brown-haired woman managed to sit up enough to glare at him with everything she had, and it was quite intimidating; her performance from a few moments earlier probably helped

<<Don’t you dare call me that, Stark>> She hissed darkly <<Don’t. You. Dare.

I won’t have you mocking us after all we went through, so shut that coffee-drinking, goatee-bearded cake-hole of yours>>

That was all it took for him to obey.

The mother-to-be relaxed again, and a tear fell down her face when she closed her eyes

<<I want him back. I won’t get through this without him>>

<<You’ll be ok, darling>> A suave voice murmured just beside her

<<No…>>


	6. If they come back to you, they're yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But every time I look at you  
> No matter what I'm going through, it's easy to see  
> And every time I hold you  
> The things I never told you, seem to come easily  
> Because you're everything to me  
> Yeah, yeah
> 
> (Every Time I Look at You - KISS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neutral perspective

The entire room was petrified. Not even the noises of people breathing could be heard.

It was then that Hayley noticed just how familiar the voice sounded.

Fighting to keep her hopes at bay, fearing another heartbreak, the woman slowly turned to see just who was murmuring sweet nothings into her ear by the side of her bed; it couldn’t be one of the Avengers -she’d made her point abundantly clear, so who…

Her eyes widened, taking in the black hair, pale skin, greenish-blue eyes and mischievous smirk she’d missed so much

_It can’t be…_

<<Am I… Am I hallucinating?>>

Loki cackled, delicately brushing a strand of hair out of her face

<<No, love. I’m here. Everything’s going to be alright>>

No sooner had he uttered those words than he found himself wrapped in a bone-crushing hug while the girl cried, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

He caressed her back to soothe her

<<Just what the->>

<<I stand guarantor for him>> Thor’s booming baritone declared above all the murmur in the room

<<Thunder Thighs, what’s going on?>>

<<My mother took it upon herself to…>>

Hayley did not hear much of what they were saying: the pain was becoming unbearable, and her screams overcame any other noise around.

Loki held her hand, letting her squeeze it until his bones cracked without even flinching

<<It will be alright, darling>>

<<I… I missed you>>

He smiled brightly, pecking her cheek

<<I missed you too, love, but this is not the time. Now concentrate on my voice, ok?>>

* * *

<<They’re beautiful>>

<<Yes, they are>> Hayley beamed, cradling her little boy in her arms; beside her, Loki was holding a baby girl

<<Did you choose the names?>>

<<This little guy is Halden>>

<<And the girl is Astrid>> The new father stated, not taking his eyes off the children. The brunette smiled at him, reaching out to caress his cheek. He took her hand and kissed it

<<Uh, Reindeer Games?>>

The trickster was not very fond of that nickname, but he was too happy at the moment to really care

<<Yes?>>

<<Your brother told us what you did. I… We don’t know what to say>>

<<I believe the words you are looking for are “We’re sorry, Loki”>> Hayley hissed

<<Darling, don’t worry>>

<<They kept us separated for months! You almost missed the twins being born because of them!>>

<<I know you are outraged. I’m upset too, but you do remember you did something very similar when you left, so long ago?>>

Those words brought shame and sorrow to her up-to-then smiling face; she turned away, suddenly unable to look at him

<<I’m sorry, Loki. I should have known there was something wrong.

I did, I could sense it, and yet…

I’m so ashamed of myself>>

He cupped her chin with a soft smile

<<You resisted for a long time, darling; it took a lot to send you away, and even then I could feel your reluctance.

You have nothing to be ashamed of>>

<<But I abandoned you! I->>

She could not speak anymore because he interrupted her with a kiss; it proved to be the right thing to do, because she melted the moment their lips met.

When they pulled away they were both grinning brightly

<<I love you>>

<<I love you too, my dear. To answer your question, Tin Man->> Loki went on, turning toward Tony and the others <<I did what I had to do.

I do not expect awards or recognition; I have everything I need right here>> He concluded, looking at Hayley.

She blushed

<<Would you be interested in becoming part of the Avengers?>> Steve piped up

<<Both of us?>>

<<Oh, don’t be so modest my dear>> The demigod teased his partner <<I know all about your not-so-secret collection of spell tomes>>

Her cheeks grew even redder

<<I meant to give them back to you>>

He chuckled

<<You never told me you could read runes, or that you knew old Norse>>

<<You never asked>>

He chuckled again, pressing his lips to her forehead

<<You’re fiendish>>

<<I’ll take that as a compliment>>

<<You should>>

<<Oh for crying out loud, you guys are sickening! Get a room already!>> Tony exclaimed, making the rest of the team laugh

<<To answer Steve’s question>> Hayley began <<I think we would both like a place in the team, yes>> Loki nodded <<To answer Tony, sod off>>

<<Now that’s just rude>> The male groused, crossing his arms

<<Good; that’s what I was aiming for>>

More chuckles resounded from the rest of the Avengers. Thor stepped closer to the couple, admiring the two small bundles in their parents' arms

<<You should be proud of yourself, brother>>

<<I am>>

The blond sighed

<<Well, _I_ am not proud of myself, so I want to formally apologise. I should have been a better sibling, I should have->>

<<It doesn’t matter>> Loki dismissed

<<Will you… Will you ever forgive me?>>

<<Yes>>

In the split of a second two incredibly muscular arms were wrapped around the smaller demigod, whose breath was cut short.

While Hayley and the others enjoyed a laugh at his expense, Loki fought against his brother’s hold

<<You can stop now; you’ll crush my son, you oaf>>

<<Oh, right; sorry>>

* * *

A few days later both Loki and Thor went back to Asgard, mainly to straighten things out about Loki’s involvement in the mayhem that had struck New York.

Hayley accompanied them, bringing Halden and Astrid along; she did not leave his side for a second, tensing up every time someone even thought of Loki as a threat.

Luckily all went well, and they participated in a banquet at the end of the day.

While the twins were in the care of Frigga, the god of lies and mischief guided the woman to a secluded corner of the gardens that cut her breath short

<<It’s beautiful…>>

It really was.

The grass was of an incredibly luscious emerald green and the tree beside the pristine marble bench stood tall and proud, alone in the endless meadow, full of buds and milk-white flowers

<<Not as beautiful as you>> He complimented her, making her blush.

  
Taking her hands in his, Loki made her sit on the bench; when he knelt in front of her, Hayley’s eyes widened

<<Lo- Loki? W- What are you doing?>>

He chortled

<<What does it look like?>>

<<I don’t- It’s- You can’t possibly be->>

<<If you let me, darling>>

She fell silent.

He chuckled one last time before turning serious

<<Hayley, you turned my whole world around.

I know I wouldn’t be here today without you; I would probably still be languishing in a cell in the palace’s dungeon>>

The brunette grimaced at the thought; he squeezed her hands even tighter

<<I wouldn’t have the will to fight: there wouldn’t be anything worth fighting for in the whole world, without you. Without our children.

You always accepted me in any form. You never made me feel wrong or out of place, no matter how badly I treated you.

Even when you left -I don’t hold any grudges against you- you still wanted to be with me, to take care of me.

I hope you know I drove you away because they threatened you>>

<<I know that>> She choked out through her tears

<<I don’t know what I ever did to deserve your love, but I will never let you go; ever>>

<<I don’t want you to>>

<<Then marry me>> He whispered, his voice suddenly failing him <<Make me even happier than I already am and marry me, Hayley>>

<<Yes. Yes, I will>>

Loki beamed, standing up to pull her in a hug

<<Thank you, darling>>

<<You don’t need to thank me, love>>

<<Oh, I do. You made my life worth living again>>

The brunette hugged him even tighter, resting her head on his chest

<<You did that for me too>>

* * *

<<Should we invite your friends from the ball to the wedding, my dear?>>

A swatting sound resounded in the air, followed by a chuckle

<<Don’t even think about it>>

<<But where’s the fun in that?>>

He continued to laugh. For some reason though, her glare turned into a smirk.

It was enough to scare him

<<Darling?>>

She simply turned and began to walk away

<<Where are you going?>>

<<To ask your brother if he wants to be your best man>>

The demigod balked, frozen in place

<<No. Hayley, stop. Please>>

<<And I can ask Tony to throw me a hen’s party!>>

<<THIS IS MADNESS! HAYLEY, STOP IT THIS INSTANT! HAYLEY!>>

* * *

Later that evening, the two stood by their children’s crib

<<Darling?>>

<<What?>>

<<You weren’t actually serious earlier… Were you?>>

<<Of course not>>

The trickster almost sighed in relief.

Almost

<<I’ll let him throw _you_ a stag night>> She giggled, tucking the blankets around the twins

<<Dammit>>

* * *

Loki extended a hand in her direction, smiling winsomely <<May I have this dance?>>

Hayley bit her lip to stop a grin

<<I appreciate the offer, sir, but I am not good at it; I’m afraid I’d step on your to->>

She couldn’t finish her sentence because he had already wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against himself <<I insist>>

She laughed.

With a flick of his wrist, a soft song began to play. He guided her to the centre of the dance floor, holding her close; she did not protest, lying her head on his chest.

Soon, they got lost in their dance. Everyone else around them admired them, smiling.

The brunette was smiling too. After all this time, it still felt so natural with him.

It was amazing

<<You look wonderful tonight, Hayley>> He purred, admiring her wonderful green gown; it was similar to the one she wore when they first met, but his mother’s maids surely surpassed whatever human worked on that dress. He tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her even closer

<<Eyes up here, Mr>> She joked

<<You’re my wife now, darling>> He drawled in her ear <<You are not the one giving orders>>

<<Oh I am, pet>>

This time around it was him who shivered, and she smirked proudly

When he dipped her, they spotted Thor in the corner with their children; the twins babbled, raising their chubby arms in their parents’ direction

<<They are adorable>>

<<They take after you>> She teased

Her husband frowned

<<Don’t ever call me adorable again>>

<<But you are!>>

Her taunting resulted in Loki hoisting her up in his arms, making her laugh

<<Get off me! You’re batshit crazy!>>

She put up a fight, but he didn’t pay attention to her shrieks

<<What are you?>>

The demigod snickered

<<I’m your husband>>

Hayley smirked, carding her fingers through his hair

<<I feel like I should be scared>>

<<Oh, you should>>

Her smile became soft and genuine

<<You know I’m not right? I love you>>

Loki smiled at her too, setting her down on her feet

<<I know, darling. I love you too>>

<<Obviously, no man wouldn’t want this>>

She chuckled, and he snorted

<<Idiot>>

<<Darling>>

And he kissed her. Deeply, enveloping her in his arms. She responded by cradling his face in her hands and pressing her lips more against his.

Neither of them was surprised at how much they liked it anymore: they loved each other too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read many headcanons were Loki was tortured by the Other and the Chitauri, and he tried his best to protect the planet rather than conquering it. That's what I was going for with this story.  
> I hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of a "Beauty and the Beast" situation


End file.
